1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards and specifically to a printed circuit board and a layout method thereof that can save layout space on the printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit boards are designed for coupling control chips and electronic devices, to transmit signals such as high-speed differential signals. Mutual capacitance may be generated between two conductors if the two conductors are in close proximity with each other.
Crosstalk is the electrical “noise” caused by mutual inductance and mutual capacitance between signal conductors, due to the close proximity of the signal conductors to each other. Crosstalk can cause digital system failure due to false signals appearing on a receiver. A typical layout method for reducing the crosstalk is to increase the distance between the two conductors, which occupies extra space and increases the cost.